Planters are used for planting seeds of crops (e.g., corn, soybeans) in a field. Some planters include a display monitor within a cab for displaying a coverage map that shows regions of the field that have been planted. The coverage map of the planter is generated based on planting data collected by the planter.
A combine harvester or combine is a machine that harvests crops. A coverage map of a combine displays regions of the field that have been harvested by that combine. A coverage map allows the operator of the combine know that a region of the field has already been harvested by the same combine. Yield data for a field can then be generated after harvesting the field. The yield data can be analyzed in order to potentially improve agricultural operations for a subsequent growing season.